Love in the Rain
by hibakuskaEX
Summary: Here I am, alone and nothing to talk to... sitting and crying in the rain... I stood up and started to walk.
1. Chapter 1

[A/N]: so okay, this is my first time to write at FF, I'm really happy, but it sucks that I have written this "story" a VERY short one…

Love in the Rain

By: HibakuskaEX

Here I am, alone and nothing to talk to... sitting and crying in the rain... I stood up and started to walk. Looking at no one, not caring if I'm about to catch cold... one thing inside me shouts that it want to burst out of me: "Why! Why is this happening?"

Suddenly, a girl with an umbrella approached me, but i didn't look at her, instead, I continued walking, she grabbed my hand, "please, don't go, let me help you", the girl said " no, you can't help me and please, let me go..." I said, still crying.. She released my hand and i continue walking.. i saw a bench and sat there, looking down and my hands in the back of my head..

i head some foot steps, which i didn't care. "Hey, can i sit here?" said the familiar voice; it was the girl with the umbrella. "Do as you wish, i don't care", i said "look, i know that you've been through hard situations, let me help you", "okay, whatever..." i have told her every thing... everything that I've been through..."Don't worry, I'm here for you...", "no, your like the others, you'll leave me too!" i shouted, "no, your wrong, I'll never leave you, never..", she then hold my hands... i look at her, a blind girl a very beautiful girl, in a green dress.. "hey, how'd you kno-?", "i know , I'm blind, but i can see more than you can, i can see through your heart... thanks for telling me every thing..", " no, thank you." i hugged her, then i look at her pale green eyes, i touched her cheeks and kissed her on the forehead, she smiled... then she punched my arm "hey!, what was that for?" i said "that's how i show affection." as the rain disappears...

[A/N]: hope you guys liked it. I loved Toph as, well, everybody. And I'm open to all of you that'll review my story, though please don't use profane words like hell. Thanks :3


	2. Chapter 2

"I have been the night that chases your light..." I said.

"Ohh, shut up," Toph said to me, smiling.

"But, but..."

"You don't have to makes some corny poems, i just want to be with you."

I sighed, then smiled at what she had said. I held her hand and drew my face closer to hers. I slowly look at her face, her pale green eyes, and then I kissed her forehead and hugged her...

"I love you, Toph."

"I love you too," said Toph, as the moon shone brightly on the sea. We started walking along the shore as I held her hand and looked at her. "Why are you staring at me?" Toph asked.

"Uhh.. no, I'm not.." I said defensively.

"Yes you are. Have you forgotten? I know when-"

"Yes, I know," I interrupted.

"Then why are you staring at me?"

"Because you're beautiful," I said.

"What? Look at me! I'm ugly, and I'm blind!" Toph shouted.

"Oh, no... hell no... You're the most beautiful girl in the world! And it doesn't matter if you're blind or not. You're sweet, caring, and you have characteristics that other girls don't!" I told Toph frankly.

She blushed and smiled, but suddenly, she punched me in the chest.

"OWWW! What was that for?"

"Don't say embarrasing things, okay?" Toph said, blushing. She hold my hand and added, " I wish this night would never end."

"What do you mean by that?" I asked.

"Ohh, nothing. Let's sit there." She pointed at the cliff near the beach. As we arrived at the cliff, she held her self. "It's very cold here," Toph said, shivering.

"I'm going to make fire," I said.

"Okay", she replied smiling. After I made fire, I sat right beside her and shared my jacket.

She leaned on my shoulder and said "I love you."

"I love you too, I love you very much." I said as I put my hand on her cheek... I closed my eyes and kissed her on the lips... When I opened my eyes again, I felt a pain in my heart as tears run down my cheeks..

"I was in love with her, with someone who doesn't exist," I said as I sat on my bed, crying about her existence.

A/N: soooo... that sucks... lol, but i aint gonna live it just like that :D thanks to Penelope Applegate for the review and screening of my stoy :3 


End file.
